Querido Santa Claus
by Isabelle Black
Summary: Fic navideño. ¿Que desean los personajes para esta navidad?


Querido Santa Claus:

Me he portado muy bien este año y como regalo de navidad deseo tener todo derecho sobre los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter, si eso no es posible, me conformo con Draco, James, Sirius y Remus.

Pero como Santa Claus (según los rumores) no existe... – suspiro – todo TODAVÍA le pertenece a Rowling.

Belle: Sí, algunos de ustedes se preguntaran que diablos hago escribiendo otra historia cuando AÚN no he terminado Una Nueva Oportunidad y tengo en HOLD La Profecía. La verdad es que el espíritu navideño me acaba de llegar y se me ha ocurrido escribir un fic corto sobre... mmm... navidad. . No está muy elaborado porque lo acabo de escribir. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio observando como sus – inútiles – alumnos trataban de crear pociones. Solo tenían que poner ingredientes en un caldero en cierto orden, no eran TAN difícil.

Su vista se fijó inmediatamente en Longbottom, ese estúpido chico con la increíble habilidad de transformar la más simple poción en un arma mortal digno del Señor Oscuro – o de Barney, el dinosaurio.

Siguió observando a sus estudiantes, estaban algunos pupilos brillantes como Malfoy, y había otros como... Crabbe y Goyle. Snape dudaba sobre la si compartían un cerebro con menos neuronas de las existentes en una piedra estúpida... o si simplemente no tenían cerebro. Snape se inclinaba por esta última teoría. Como habían llegado hasta sexto año ... no se lo podía imaginar.

Ah... claro, ahí esta Potter, siendo tan arrogante como su padre, con su pelo negro desordenado, seguramente pasa horas tratando de que le quede de esa manera... seguramente esta planeando algo para que todos los magos lo adoren más, simplemente busca la atención. Mmm... lee algo... se cree tan listo como para estar leyendo en MI clase, se cree tan listo... ¡igual que su padre!

Snape se acercó hacia Harry y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

Harry lo miró algo alarmado, y Snape sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué es esto, Potter? – siseó.

-Un libro, profesor – respondió Harry. Snape alzó una ceja. Obviamente, estúpido renacuajo de la cicatriz.

-¿Y que hace leyendo en mi clase?

-Es mi libro de pociones – dijo Harry confundido.

Snape observó el libro. Diablos. Maldito Potter, siempre tratando de hacerse el listo.

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry enojado.

-Por cuestionar a un profesor – respondió Snape.

-Eso es injusto – dijo una voz femenina... e irritante. Claro, tenía que ser la sabelotodo Granger.

-50 puntos menos por decirme injusto, señorita Granger – dijo Snape.

-pero...

-10 puntos menos, Weasley.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente.

-10 puntos menos, Potter.

-No dije nada.

-Lo pensó, Potter -dijo Snape, sonriéndole malvadamente. La expresión de rabia en la cara de Potter era incomparable. Uno de esos momentos en que ser profesor te hace sentir feliz.

Lista de Snape para la felicidad.

Odiar a Potter. – cualquier Potter. Es el apellido el... odiable.

Hacer sufrir a Potter – cualquier Potter. Es el apellido el... odiable.

Quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

Agregarle puntos a Slytherin.

Snape comenzó a revisar los trabajos de unos Hufflepuff, y tuvo la tentación de reírse por el contenido de los trabajos. 'Difícil decisión... puedo ponerles la nota más baja... o darles un punto de regalo...' ahora sí que estuvo a punto de reírse. La navidad lo estaba afectando... ¡un punto de regalo! Tomó su larga pluma, la sumergió en la tinta y escribió una enorme T en el informe.

T de Troll...

Oh, sí...

Evaluar mal a los alumnos.

Ah, dulce navidad...

* * *

Cartas de navidad

* * *

Querido Santa Claus:

Creo que hasta ahora me he portado muy bien y aún no vienes a visitarme. Por seis años he estado tratando de derrotar al mago más tenebroso de nuestros tiempos, y lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora, la primera prueba de ello es que sigo con vida. No logro entender como es que a mi primo Dudley le sueles traer más regalos, si él no hace nada bueno por el mundo. O a Malfoy. Yo incluso vacié mi monedero lleno de galeones en la fuente del ministerio (para ayudar a St. Mungos)

Y no sabes lo mucho que he querido tener una de esas pociones para mantener el pelo manejable y brillante, me sería realmente muy útil. También me gustaría tener un poco menos de atención, tú sabes, un poco menos de fama y de fanáticas a lo largo del mundo.

No me molestaría en nada si me pudieras conseguir una buena crema para borrar cicatrices. Y aceite de rosa mosqueta, que me han dicho que es muy bueno para esas cosas. También me gustaría poder tener un televisor propio, ya que en casa no me dejan ver las noticias todo los días, lo que es algo contraproducente, ya que las noticias suelen cambiar día a día.

También me gustaría que me trajeras unos lentes de contacto, esto de andar con lentes mientras se juega quidditch es muy molesto, me da la impresión que se me van a caer en cualquier momento (no es como si no se me hubieran caído nunca...)

¡Ah! No sé si esto esta a tu alcance, pero he tenido algunos problemas últimamente, tú sabes, eso del mago tenebroso, macabro y diabólico que me anda buscando para matarme y así comenzar su reinado terror, y me gustaría alejarme al menos por un año de esos problemas. De alguna u otra manera siempre termino metido en alguno.

Por lo demás sólo te pido paz en el mundo entre los magos y los muggles, y ojalá que no nos terminemos matando entre nosotros.

Y un cerebro para Fudge, lo necesita urgente.

Con cariño,

Harry Potter.

* * *

Claus:

Vamos a hacer un trato.

Para esta navidad quiero una escoba mejor que la del niño-que-vivió-para-ser-una-inmensa-molestia. Sí, quiero lo último que salga en el mercado, para así poder ganarle al consentido del viejo loco que tenemos como director. No es que no tenga el dinero para comprármela, ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! Espero que no me hayas insultado con el mero pensamiento de que no tenía una enorme fortuna en el banco, porque SI la tengo.

Y si crees que voy terminar mi carta aquí, estas muy equivocado.

También quiero una capa de invisibilidad, hay rumores de que Potter tiene una, y si él tiene una, yo tengo que tener una mejor. NO es porque lo envidie, ni porque quiera ser como él, pero creo que voy a necesitar una para mis planes malévolos. O para cualquier cosa. De todas maneras lo que yo haga con mis regalos no es de tu incumbencia.

Como soy – oh-tan-maravilloso te voy dejar entrar a la mansión a dejar mis regalos en mi habitación, cerca de la cama para que no tenga que levantarme para abrirlos, a la derecha, por que me gusta más ese lado de la cama. No te interesa saber el porqué.

Recuerda que debes traerme más regalos este año porque mi padre fue llevado a Azkaban y va a estar ahí hasta que sus huesos se pudran en aquella celda, así que, como estoy muy herido por la próxima muerte de mi tan querido padre, debes alegrarme con más regalos. Y los de él, como no los va a necesitar, ya que los dementores lo están torturando con sus peores recuerdos y esas cosas, me los puedes traer también a mi habitación.

Si necesitas ayuda con todas las bolsas de regalo color verde con cintas plateadas (plateadas, no doradas) que me debes trae, puedes pedirle a los esclavos – mmm, elfos domésticos - que te ayuden.

Ah, sí, también te debo pedir – ejem ordenar – algo. Como seguramente tú debes saber, ya que algunos idiotas creen que sabes todo lo que hacemos y hasta lo que pensamos – estúpidos... para más información pregúntale a Crabbe y a Goyle – yo siento un gran odio hacia una sangre sucia con un pelo simplemente horroroso, pero una cara tan... ejem... y yo sé que nada le molestaría más si le llevaras un regalo de mi parte. NO vayas a creer que YO quiero regalarle algo para navidad, no, para nada, es solo que sería muy... molesto para ella recibir algo con mi nombre firmado, y que luego se enamorara perdidamente de mí y abandonara a sus amigos por mi maravillosa y perfecta persona y luego sus labios y... ejem- ¿entiendes? Lo hago por que la ODIO, la ODIO. No les muestras estas cartas a nadie ¿verdad? Sería invasión a la privacidad y yo le diría a mi padre que – diablos, no puedo hacer eso, esta de paseo con sus amigos los dementores – pero créeme, si la muestras, ya te haré algo.

Ahora, has todo lo que te pido y no mandaré asesinos en tu búsqueda.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Querido Santa Claus:

_Nos hemos portado muy bien este año, al igual que todos los otros años._

No importa lo que los demás digan, no les escuches, nosotros somos unos angelitos que hacemos nada malo.

_No podríamos lastimar a un gnomo de jardín (a menos que mamá nos lo pida, pero no deseamos hacerlo, lo que pasa es que a esa mujer no se le puede decir que no. Da miedo.)_

Ni al cerdo primo de Harry.

_¡Blasfemia!_

Sí, nosotros NO fuimos los que le dejamos esos caramelos.

_Además el se los comió solito._

Y no escuches a Ginny, por que no rompimos su altar dedicado al Niño-que-vivió, ni menos le dimos un dulce de prueba que te hace vomitar, para el cual no teníamos cura.

_¡Sacrilegio! ¡Injuria! ¡Oprobio! NUNCA haríamos eso._

Ni tampoco escuches a Hermione, porque anda inventando sobre que probábamos nuestros productos en chicos de primer año.

_Pobrecita, es mitómana._

Ni tampoco escuches a Charlie, ni a Bill-

_Ni por sobre todo a Ron._

¡Oh! Sí, no escuches a Ron. También es mitómano. Es una enfermedad contagiosa.

_Pobrecitos, están todos infectados._

Ahora, sobre nuestros regalos, necesitamos un laboratorio portátil para cualquier ocasión para desarrollar nuestros productos a cualquier hora del día. La imaginación es algo muy volátil, nunca sabemos si la idea se nos va a olvidar.

_Sí, y en nuestro negocio es fundamental estar innovando. ¿Sabías que estamos llegando rápidamente hasta el nivel de Zonko? Es increíble._

¡Oh! Recordé una buena acción que hemos hecho---

_De entre las millones que hacemos siempre, por supuesto._

Sí, sí... pues... ¡le regalamos una túnica nueva a Ron!

_¡De veras! ¿A que somos buenos?_

Sí, si... y si tienes una amiga musa de inspiración por ahí, ya sabes donde mandarla.

_¡Cuídate, viejito!_

P.E. ¿Es la moda llevar la barba y el pelo largo y blanco? _¿O tratas de imitar a Dumbledore?_ ¿Tienen un club? _¿Está Gandalf en el club?_

P.P.E. _Por tu amabilidad te adjuntamos en la carta unos dulces y unas galletas,_ ¡que los disfrutes!


End file.
